Pumpkin Cookies
by Fangirl-On-Crack
Summary: [Sequel to Hidden Secrets]Is it really such a sin to fall at the tears of a broken child?[Yuri]
1. Excuses

**Pumpkin Cookies**

* * *

_N/N: _I'd like to say two things before we begin. First, a huge thank you to all the wonderful and loyal reviews I received on Hidden Secrets. Thanks so much guys. Next, a huge I'm really sorry, because I did not intend to make you all wait this long for the sequel. But I got distracted and devoted to other things. Nuki's very sorry ;.;

But now, I present to you: _Pumpkin Cookies_

THIS STORY CONTAINS YURI, don't like, then kindly hit the back button and forget you ever came across this

* * *

Chapter One

Excuses

"Excuse?" Konata asked with a careless flip of the page in her manga.

"That's right, it's an excuse."

Even though Tsukasa who was on the other line could not see it, Konata gave a nod and turned the page again. She wished it had been Kagami explaining it all, instead of her younger sister. Tsukasa wasn't exactly sure what her sister had told her, and got very flustered when Konata questioned certain things. Finally she was able to set the phone down and finish up her manga. Kagami wasn't usually the one cooking up excuses to get together, in fact she was the one who disapproved of sneaking out with Konata, and usually complained when they did. With that experience set in mind, Konata figured it must be a pretty safe plan if Kagami was the one who thought it up and was going through with it.

The air was getting colder and colder, yet school days whizzed by surprisingly quickly. It seemed all Miyuki could talk about was graduation and college. Konata had already worked out with Kagami what she had planned. She'd work at her own job and do the house chores, while Kagami would go to college and be in charge of finding the job that provided most of the income. Naturally there was dispute on this, especially when Konata's first offer was not to work at all, but over time, things settled down and for now, it was the best plan the two could manage. The only challenge was the current one, living together. Konata's father was not pleased about having his daughter leave home and go out into the big world, while Kagami's parents were just worried about the two living together in a relationship. Too much physical contact was quite unwanted by the parental guardians of both girls.

"But Kagamin says she has a plan." The blue haired girl mumbled to herself. "And with Christmas in a few weeks no less."

She shut her manga and stared at the back cover for quite some time. A glance at the clock informed her it was time to cook dinner. She hopped out of bed and trotted into the kitchen. But for a moment she stopped in thought.

"I think…I want things to be a little more fun this year."

She smiled. She had been reading up on yuri for quite some time since the unofficial beginning of their relationship. Now she knew the correct techniques to treat Kagami with the next time they were alone. All alone.

* * *

_N/N:_ Now I plan to write this with short chapters, but a lot of them. My goal is to get up at least one chapter every week, if not two or more. I do have exams sometime with in the next few weeks, but I'll inform you of that when needed. 


	2. Trust

**Chapter 2 **

**Trust**

"Is Kagamin avoiding me or something?" Konata asked with a bit more frustration in her voice than usual.

Tsukasa smiled, waving her hands, trying to calm the blue haired girl down. She had a hard time with conflict, and usually ended up getting flustered with her face turning strawberry pink.

"Onee-chan wasn't happy about it either; she wants you to come visit her after school."

Konata shook her head, her arms firmly crossed. "Honestly of all times to catch a cold."

"She wants to see you though! Really!" Tsukasa insisted.

The other girl nodded in disbelief, but said nothing more. The weather _had _been pretty harsh, so she couldn't exactly be upset. But still, Kagami seemed the type to avoid getting sick at all costs- like a hygiene freak. Konata was mainly upset because she wanted to sit down with Kagami and hear about her plan for them. Yes, sitting down together inside with the heater on, lights dimmed, and a nice cup of steaming ramen was a dream to the blue haired girl right now.

Tsukasa went silent after the day started. She did not speak, Konata had to practically scream in her ear to get the girl's attention. The purple haired twin giggled weakly and claimed she was coming down with her sister's cold. Konata believed her, but felt more as if Tsukasa had something weighing down her thoughts than her body.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as the girls packed up to go home.

"Yeah, I'll just eat when I get home and take a nap."

"But if you sleep too long, what will you do when it's time for bed?"

Konata had an interesting conversation with Miyuki about gummy bears and gummy worms while Tsukasa moped in a corner about the failure of her plan. Konata went home with the younger twin. Tsukasa sneezed and coughed a few times on the way home, Konata made sure to keep her distance.

"Kona-chan, I don't think you should get too close to Onee-chan, it'd be bad if all three of us got sick." Tsukasa suggested before walking into the house.

"Even if I do, you won't tell, right?" The blue haired girl replied with a wink.

"No."

Konata nodded with satisfaction and made her way through the door. "I know I can trust you." She said with pride.

Tsukasa waited several minutes with her eyes glued to her feet. Finally she looked up to the door way. Konata was not there, she was probably all the way up in her sister's room. The younger twin wondered what they were talking about; she figured it'd be best not to interrupt. Removing her shoes and stepping into the bright warmth a small moan escaped from her mouth.

"No…I don't think you can."


End file.
